


Snowprints

by sagaluthien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has happen during the night and the little guy wants to show it for his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowprints

Small footsteps were waking him up and soon followed by "Daddy, daddy, Papa, papa!"

He opened his eyes and was met by a very eager child, who clearly had something to tell or maybe show.

"What is it love?"

"Come! You have to look."

"What is it you have to show me?" he asked, as he went out from the bed. He picked up a t-shirt to keep some of the bed's warmth.

His child took hold of his hand and dragged him through the corridor to the kitchen and the door that opened to their patio. The child eagerly pointed through the window.

"Daddy, can Santa have made those?"

"When it is Christmas Day it very well can be Santa that made those footprints in the snow. Shall we go and look in the living room?"

"Yes! Presents! I want to see!" the child shouted and ran to the other room.

He followed after his child in a slow pace, knowing there would be presents under their Christmas tree.


End file.
